The Date
by Bobio27
Summary: Korra accepted Mako's request for a night on the town. But, both teens may be having second thoughts. A continuation of "Drinking Games." Makorra fluff all the way across the sky.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Nerves**

* * *

A cool evening breeze swept its way across Air Temple Island, swaying the tall grass to and fro. A ring-tailed winged lemur, trolling about for a midnight snack, silenced a cricket's incessant chirping. It was, by all accounts, a peaceful night, even by an air nomad's standards. The chi-blockers seemed to be taking advantage of the recent bout of pleasant weather, too. The band of insurgents hadn't staged a single attack for over two weeks. All was peaceful.

So why couldn't the Avatar fall asleep?

Korra rolled over in her bed, huffing in frustration. She had done everything she could think of in an attempt to get some rest. Pillows had been fluffed. Windows had been cracked open. Sheep were counted. For a girl who normally slept like a log, this was a rare occurrence. Even during nights filled with bad dreams, she was able to get _some_ sleep before she was startled awake. Korra had never had a problem like this before. What was different?

Korra sighed in an exasperated huff, forcing cool air from her nose. She knew exactly what was different.

"Mako," she whispered to herself in a defeated tone.

The handsome fire bender boy had shown up in her life so forcefully, so suddenly. And as much as she hated to admit it, Ikki was right. Korra liked him. The teen rolled her eyes and fidgeted around on her bed for the umpteenth time. When had she become such a… girl? When she was younger, she never understood her Water Tribe girlfriends, who would giggle and blush at the sight of their crush of the week. She didn't have anything against her friends, but she could never relate. Up until now, at least. Korra was never one to giggle, but blushing. Oh spirits, did she blush around Mako. And she hated it! In a way, it was almost like being bloodbent by Tarrlok. Korra had no control of her body around the pro-bender.

Korra mashed her cheek into the pillow, trying desperately to get comfortable. She could deal with all of this boy nonsense in a normal situation. But this was not a normal situation. Mako had asked her out on a date, which would occur in two very short days. The very thought of going out with him excited her and made her want to vomit simultaneously. Korra couldn't help but picture all the different ways she'd screw it up. She broke out into a nervous sweat, which did not help to solve her insomnia problem.

The Water Tribe girl violently kicked her sheets down to her ankles, and then splayed her tangled mess of limbs and hair across the bed in an attempt to cool off. She wiped the moisture from her forehead and cross her arms defiantly, even thought there was nobody in the room to defy. She didn't have anything to worry about. Heck, she was the friggin' _Avatar!_ If anyone was nervous, it should've been Mako. After all, he was the one who asked her out.

But what if he didn't like her once he got to know her? She wasn't exciting. She didn't have any cool stories. No interesting family. No amazing childhood. Korra pouted her lip. She was just a spoiled Avatar who was pampered for her entire life. He'd hate that!

Korra flipped onto her stomach and groaned, punching a stray pillow. She recognized her sporadic thoughts as insignificant byproducts of her anxiety. But real or not, they kept her from getting a good night's sleep. She needed some air. Korra rolled to the edge of the bed, her bare feet making contact with the hardwood floor. Naga, ever the light sleeper, raised her head with an inquisitive whine. Korra shuffled over and gave her friend a reassuring scratch behind the ears.

"Don't worry, girl, I'm just taking a walk. I'll be back."

The polar bear-dog gave an impartial snort and lay back on the floor. Korra grabbed her coat and headed for the courtyard.

* * *

While the rest of Republic city slept, one building remained active. One structure was still a hub of activity and light, even in this hour. Steam poured from the towering smokestacks jutting from the roof of the large structure, and the faint sound of heavy machinery echoed from the windows. Time was money for the Sato Corporation, and the sentiment was no more apparent than in Hiroshi's main satomobile factory.

Unsurprisingly, the nightshift attracted fewer men and women hunting for wages. This made getting a job much, much easier for Mako, who was currently utilizing his fire bending to weld car parts. The hours were long, and the pay wasn't spectacular. But money was money. And he and his brother needed to scrap together whatever they could get.

Mako sent another line of electricity from his fingertips to the car part he was working on. The concentrated fire hit the vehicle joint, melting it into red-hot slag. Heat assaulted his welder's mask, which was doing a poor job at keeping the fire bender cool. However, tonight, Mako's face was hot for an entirely different reason.

He had a date with Korra in two days.

Mako mentally kicked himself. He couldn't believe that he asked the Avatar out. What was he thinking? Here was this strong, perfect, amazing girl and then there was him- a crappy fire bender barely fit for a shopkeeper's daughter. The conveyer belt moved on, delivering a new piece to be welded. He tried to imagine his anxiety was the electricity, arcing out of his chest, arms, and hands. But it was no use, he still felt like there was some invisible weight pressing down on his body. The factory whistle sounded, signaling the end of his shift. The belt creaked to a stop as Mako took his mask and gloves off, savoring the feel of fresh air across his face. He needed to go for a walk to clear his head.

* * *

Korra took slow careful steps, counting in her head. She controlled her breath, kept her posture straight. Every so often, she would interrupt her steady form with a sporadic punch or kick, just to expend some bundled energy. What she really wanted to do was fire bend, but she didn't think the Air Nomads or the White Lotus guards would appreciate jets of flame shooting past their windows. So she practiced her air bending forms. Even if she couldn't physically manipulate the element, she could still get the theory down.

Sill, nothing blew off steam like a good fire bending move. Korra bent back, her palms touching the ground for a brief moment before she sprung up, righting her body whilst preforming a scissor kick in the air, simulating the point where fire would be released. The move was flashy- one of her favorites. Korra landed with confidence, breathing heavily.

She did not expect to see Tenzin staring at her from the doorframe.

"T- Tenzin!" she said awkwardly, caught off guard. "What are you doing up?"

The air bender gave her a deadpan look and stroked his beard. "I was going to ask you the same thing, Korra."

Korra gave a little nervous chuckle, and returned Tenzin's stare with an obnoxious grin. "I was just practicing some air bending forms. Aren't you proud of me?"

Tenzin crossed his arms, forcing a sharp breath out of nose. "It's one in the morning. This is no time for practice," he quipped.

Korra crossed her arms, too, almost as a challenge. "Well, I couldn't sleep," she retorted, pouting her lip.

Tenzin's eyebrows rose, creasing his forehead. His impatient tone was replaced by one of worry. "Korra, are you having more nightmares about… Amon?"

Korra's eyes widened. "No! I'm fine, really. It's not even something important. To you anyway," she mumbled under her breath.

Tenzin thought for a moment. "Perhaps if you meditated on the issue, you'd find some peace. Meditation can be a powerful sleep aid. It's relaxing, quiet, and empties the mind of troubling thoughts. I'm sure Meelo's demonstrated the effect for you more than once," he chuckled to himself.

Korra was about to roll her eyes in protest, but stopped herself. Maybe Tenzin was right. Maybe a good meditation session was exactly what she needed. She uncrossed her arms and nodded in acknowledgment.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea. I'm going to head up to the gazebo. I'll see you tomorrow."

Tenzin stroked his beard slowly, trying to hide his surprise at the fact that Korra actually took his advice for once. "Yes, but do try to get back to bed. I promised Pema that you'd help her and the children with the island chores tomorrow. I can't have you falling asleep where you stand."

Korra gave Tenzin a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I won't stay up for long. I just need to clear my head." She trotted down the path to the gazebo. A small smile crept across Tenzin's face, and he shook his head. He looked towards the immense silhouette of Avatar Aang's statue, standing out in the bay, staff in hand.

"Maybe _you_ got through to her."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Thoughts**

* * *

Mako kicked a small stone, watching it bounce and skip down the empty street. At three in the morning, the area surrounding the pro-pending arena was practically deserted. Only the occasional factory worker or drunkard would wander by. Even though he'd never admit it to anyone, Mako enjoyed his walks alone back to the attic. Growing up on the bustling streets of Republic City had taught him to appreciate the rare quiet moments in his life. Moments like these allowed him to focus on whatever was bothering him.

The temperature dropped a few degrees as a colder wind blew in from the bay. Mako jammed his hands into his coat pockets. With his chin tucked into his red scarf, he made his way to the arena, trying desperately to think about anything other than Korra.

* * *

Korra reached the gazebo overlooking the water and sat down immediately. She was exhausted. She crossed her legs and took a deep breath, inhaling through her nose and out through her mouth. She counted her heartbeats and relaxed her muscles, one by one.

"Ok, Tenzin. Let's hope this works."

Korra was not a natural meditator, but she knew several tricks that would help her calm down. To let her mind wander, she envisioned each troublesome thought passing through her mind as a leaf in the wind, flowing away gently. The leaf sailed high into the air and hitched a ride on the passing breeze. All of Korra's fears and worries were on that leaf. Once this imaginary vessel had sailed away, Korra could finally relax. She pictured herself lying on the beach, letting the waves lap at her bare toes. The water would reach her feet, and then recede. Each time it returned, it grew bolder. The waves grew braver, traveling higher with each visit. Soon the fire bender was kissing her knees, which she urged apart subconsciously. Mako looked up at her with a devilish grin, and the sight of him with his shirt off, sun sparkling off his toned—wait, what?

Korra's eyes snapped open, and her cheeks flushed in a combination of embarrassment and arousal. Her emotions got the better of her for a moment, her mind flashing white with frustration.

"Oh, sprits damn it!"

She lashed her fist out, which connected with one of the wooden supports of the gazebo, producing a soft 'thwok.' Korra winced in pain. Ignoring the throbbing ache in her hand, she stretched out on the wooden platform, head resting on her forearms.

"You suck at this, Korra. Just go to sleep," she scolded herself, yawning. "Just go to sleep."

Her bad luck seemed to finally run out, as she finally felt the familiar tug of drowsiness, dragging her into a dream world of dancing lemurs and shirtless fire bender boys.

* * *

Bolin opened his eyes, roused by small flame floating in the middle of the room. In a sleep addled daze, he began to thrash around in an attempt to stand. He only succeeded in crashing face first onto the floor, still wrapped in a cocoon of his own cot linens.

"Ah! Mako, get up! We're being robbed by fire bender burglars!"

The flame went out.

"Bolin, it's me, stop freaking out!" the older brother whispered sharply.

Bolin's face remained still for a brief moment, as if the gears in his head were resetting. Recognition dawned on him, and he smiled.

"Jeez Mako, do you really have to sneak in here all creepy like, with your hand on fire?" he grunted, rolling and twisting his way out of his sheets. "I was about to take you down."

Bolin couldn't see his brother, but he could hear the chuckle in his voice.

"Yeah, you really had the cot scared."

Bolin rolled back up onto his cot, ignoring his brother's teasing remark. He grabbed the small clock on the floor next to him and squinted at it, his eyes adjusting to the darkness around him.

"What were you doing up anyway?" he asked. "Your shift ended two hours ago. It's 4 o'clock."

Mako hesitated, and then admitted in a slightly defeated tone. "I couldn't sleep."

Bolin didn't miss a beat. "Girl problems?"

Mako snapped back, incredulousness apparent in his voice. "No! Well, yeah, but… How did you know?"

Bolin spoke with conviction and a little haughtiness, "There's only one thing that can ruffle my older brother's feathers. Girls."

"That's not true, Bo."

"Uh yeah," he quipped, "it is."

"You don't even know what you're taking about. I get upset over all sorts of things."

"Hmm." Bolin scratched his chin, dubious. "Remember when you flipped that table at Shin's place?"

"Your point?"

"Who was he with?"

"Bolin, what are you trying to say?"

Bolin drew out his words in mock annoyance. "Mako, who was he with?"

"This is stupid."

"Answer the question."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Fine."

"Ah ha! Who was it?"

Mako sighed in defeat. "Sumiko."

Bolin smirked, arrogance dripping off of his words. "I believe I've made my point."

Mako threw his hands up into the air. "Okay, Okay! Girls may sometimes throw me for a loop."

Bolin laughed. "Sometimes?"

Mako glared at his sibling. "Are you done?"

"Yes, I believe I am. Now tell me, who is this girl?"

Mako fell onto his own cot. His pillow muffled his voice. "I don't think you want to know."

Bolin looked over at his brother. "It's Korra, isn't it?"

Mako just kept his face buried. "You're too good at this, Bo."

Bolin shrugged. "I guess I've had practice over the years at trying to figure out whatever you weren't telling me."

Mako picked his head up. "Ouch."

"I'm just making a point. Anyway," he asked, "what did Korra do to get you all in a tizzy?"

"_She_ didn't do anything. I asked her out the other day. I'm not sure why."

"Well, it's about time. As much as I hate to say it, Korra's had googley eyes for you ever since the second she met you."

Mako stared up at the ceiling, unable to look at his brother. "You're… you're not mad?"

Bolin forced a scoff. "Nah, just a little jealous. I mean, Korra _is_ pretty spectacular."

Mako smiled dreamily. "Yeah, she is."

"I'm sure your date will go fine. And hey, you don't even have to worry about being confident. She'll handle that part for you."


End file.
